How to Train Your Hedgehog
by Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan
Summary: Following another battle with Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles Are left injured and in a place unfamiliar to them. During a flight with Astrid and Toothless, Hiccup spots the three worn down animals. What happens when our heroes come face to face? Plz read. Not as bad as you think.
1. Unfortunate Beginnings

**My First Fanfic EVER!**

**Woohoo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD OR Sonic. Sue me.  
**

How to Train Your Hedgehog

The wind buffeted Sonic without relent as he struggled to pull himself through the thick snow. He clung to his stomach in a vain attempt to stifle the bleeding. He just knew wherever they were, it was because of Eggman.

"Son-nic. C-can-n't go o-on." came the broken and weak voice of Knuckles.

Sonic turned just in time to see Knuckles, carrying an unconscious Tails, collapse to the floor.

"Knuckles!" called Sonic as he struggled over to his friends.

Only then did he realize how tired he was. He struggled to stay awake only for him to collapse beside them. Before he drifted into the swirling blackness, Sonic just about made out the two sets of emerald eyes watching him. And then nothing.


	2. What Are They?

_**Improvements**,** Improvements, Improvements.**_

_**Chapter Two is better**_

_**Much more polished.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yet.**_

**Hiccup's POV**

I grasped my fur cloak (not a fur vest) closer to my body as Toothless and I made our way through the forming blizzard, Astrid and the others in tow. We had heard a purple luminous vortex had apparently appeared off of Raven Point and we were now investigating, but so far we had come upon nothing.

``Hiccup, there`s nothing here, and the storm`s picking up. We need to head back. `` yelled Fishlegs riding his Gronkle, Meatlug.

``Y-Yeah, I`m Fr-F-Freezing. `` hollered Snotlout, who hadn`t bothered to wear his fur cloak.

I sighed, I knew we needed to keep searching, but I also knew that I was responsible for my Friends health.

``Alright, let`s turn around guys. `` I shouted, slightly disappointed with myself.

``Wait. I think I see something down there. `` Astrid shouted and then pointed to what she saw.

Surely enough I could make out three sprawled figures in the snow.

''What are they?" she hollered.

``I don't know Astrid, but let`s find out. ``

We set our dragons down near the figures and came over to them and saw them. Each of them wore gloves, shoes and was a different creature but had a humanoid appearance to them. One was a yellow fox with two tails, another was a blue hedgehog and the final one was red and very much like the hedgehog, only with long hair and spikes on his arms. Despite this they all shared the same overlook, bloody, mangled and contorted faces of pain.

Then I noticed the blue hedgehog was still conscious and staring at me, and just as quickly as I noticed, he passed out.

``What happened to them?`` Astrid asked, concern and worry evident on her face.

``I don't know. But we need to get them back to the village or they`ll freeze to death. `` I answered. `` Okay guys, let`s get them out of here``

`` I call the blue spiky one. `` shouted Ruffnut.

``No, I do. `` shouted Tuffnut.

``I do. ``

``I do. ``

I sighed at their incompetence and took my cloak off, wrapping it around the hedgehog, then lifting it up and strapping it to Toothless, Astrid doing the same with the yellow one and Fishlegs with the red one. With that, we took off flying towards Berk. Towards our home.

**Astrid`s POV**

As we flew back to Berk, I looked back to my passenger. Despite all the blood, it appeared so calm. Then I noticed something in its hand. I grabbed it and removed it to reveal a seed within a small glass bulb, connected to a necklace. I attempted to put it back but its hand had had closed over. Reluctantly, I placed it around my neck and continued with the flight. I heard him groan and I stroked his head.

``Relax, you`re safe now. `` I assured it.

``Cos-smo. `` it called out, unconsciously

_Cosmo? what does that mean?_

**_Dun Dun Dun._**

**_Who knows who Cosmo is?_**

**_Probably not a alot of you do._**

**_Peace._**


	3. Who are you?

**This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration and new pen pal**

**Fareway19.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Hiccup**

_Astrid_

"SONIC!"

"TAILS!"  
"KNUCKLES!"

"CHAO!"

The four figures shouted as they walked below the snow laden trees as the sun approached over the unfamiliar mountain peaks.

"They have to be here somewhere, right?" Amy questioned

"Momma, Where are they, Where are we?" asked Cream, who tightly held Cheese in the hand not gripping to her mother.

"I don't know, honey, But I'm sure we'll find them soon." Vanilla reassured Cream as they continued on their path, unaware of how close they actually were to finding them.

"urgh" was the sound that reached Sonic's ears as he regained consciousness from what felt like an endless sleep.

"_Come on, this is going to help ease the pain."_ Came a soft airy voice followed by the sound of slurping and then by a slightly nasally voice.

"**How are they doing?" **

_They're doing good, their wounds are healing and only the hedgehog's still unconscious."_

Sonic raised his head and opened his eyes to meet with quite an unexpected sight. Ahead of him laid a large room with a door on the other side. On either side laid many weapons accompanied by a large fireplace and some sort of table opposite of each other.

As he tried to lift himself up higher, a surge of excruciating pain shot through his arm. He collapsed back down, hissing at the pain.

"**Not anymore obviously."**

After Sonic cleared his eyes of the tears with his good hand, he looked up to see two people staring down at him.

The first one was a boy with brown hair green eyes and freckles.

He wore a fur vest and a green tunic.

Meanwhile, the second was a girl with golden blonde hair in bangs and a braid. She wore a blue shirt, shoulder pads of some type of metal and a hair band.

_Thank the gods, you're awake._

**Yeah, you doing okay.**

"Yeah, but..."

Sonic looked on, puzzled.

"Wh-Who are you?

God Bless You all. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Chief's Hut

**New Chapter. After this chapter, the story will be told completely from narrative or character POV.**

**On with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas.**

**Hiccup's POV**

_Hiccup._

_**I was on Toothless, flying over the clouds that circled Berk.**_

_**The wind gusted past as we ascended higher in to the air.**_

_Hiccup._

_**Then a metal hand came down, and the next thing I knew, Toothless and I were falling, falling, falling. Soon the ground was in sight, and then, then.**_

HICCUP!

I fell out of my seat as Astrid Screamed in my ear, I had obviously fallen asleep while caring for the creatures they had rescued.

"Urgh." I growled half-heartedly at Astrid

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid said"

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. As I did, I heard Astrid say, "Come on, this is going to help ease the pain. I opened them to see Astrid pouring something (I'm guessing medicine) down the fox's throat.

"How are they doing?" I asked with genuine concern.

They're doing good. Astrid replied "Their wounds are healing and only the hedgehog is still unconscious.

Before Hiccup could reply he heard the hedgehog behind him hiss in pain.

"Not anymore obviously."

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see the hedgehog staring at both of them.

"Thank the gods, you're awake." Astrid stated to the hedgehog

"Yeah, you doing okay?" I questioned

He stared up at us with confusion in his eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"Yeah, but wh-who are you?"


	5. Astonishing Awakening

**Hiccup's POV**

* * *

I nearly fainted from shock after hearing this, well, animal talking, but I managed to stop by stumbling backwards and screaming in alarm which in turn alarmed the talking hedgehog.

"H-How can you t-talk?" I asked, still flabbergasted at the possibility of him talking

"I don't know; I just can." The hedgehog replied, still staring at me with utter confusion.

I quickly turned toward Astrid, the shock still visible on my face.

'What?' I mouthed to her, unable to find my voice, but hoping to get an answer.

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

* * *

I realized immediately what Hiccup was trying to ask me, despite his silent question.

Finally, I answered. "Hiccup, I know they can talk."

He still seemed shocked, though he'd calmed down from the initial surprise.

"Wait, who are you again" the bedridden hedgehog asked us.

I realized how ignorant it must have seemed and I answered as soon as I could.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Astrid Hofferson, and this is…" I glanced over at Hiccup, giving him the look to say his name.

Hiccup must have noticed as he quickly followed up. "…A-and I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

The hedgehog chuckled weakly at this.

"Heh. Great name." he said, still snickering.

"Hey." Hiccup exclaimed, apparently insulted by the hedgehog's remark. "Well, what's yours, if I may ask."

"My name?" the hedgehog asked. "I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Next Chapter, we get to the meeting of the three enemies to my story.**

***Alvin**

***Dagur**

**and**

***Eggman**


	6. Villain, Meet Villains

**Chapter 6**

**The bad guys are being noticed in today's chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

The four men and the young women sat around the central table of the Outcast's Great Hall. The sounds of unheard violence had roared outside for mere minutes and it already sounded as if they were losing men.

"Alvin, whatever this is, it doesn't sound good." Stated Mildew, who was probably most frightened by their unknown enemy.

Alvin had already realized this and ordered, "Get more troops out there!" to whoever was listening. Dagur and his sister responded by giving one of their Berserker units to head out. However, before they even reached the door it was blown down by a machine of metal, twice the size of any man, and ahead of it stood a roundish man sporting a bushy red mustache, sunglasses, a red jacket and white gloves, as well as his black pants, shoes and goggles.

"Now, now, now; is that any way to welcome a guest?" The man questioned the five people standing around the stone table, weapons now drawn in their hands.

"Who in Thor's name **are you**?" Alvin screamed the last part.

The man chuckled at this. "Of course; my apologies. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Dr. Eggman."

"State your business on MY island." Alvin demanded.

Eggman chuckled yet again. "With gusto, Alvin the Treacherous."

"What—how do you know my name?" Alvin asked, astonished his reputation had likely stretched to such far-off lands.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Eggman replied; "I am from an alternate earth of yours, but I know all about you and your allies..."

"All of 'em?"

"All of them."

Eggman started pointing them out as he did.

"*Savage the Savage. Your right-hand man;

*Mildew the Unpleasant, The Trainer of your dragons, yet he doesn't like them;

*Dagur the Deranged. Leader of the Beserkers, your ally, loves killing stuff, killed his father;

*Ingrid the Insane. Pretty much like her brother, maybe worse;

And finally, you, Alvin the Treacherous, the greatest conqueror of your time."

This time, Alvin chuckled. "I like 'im. Tell me why are you 'ere."

Eggman sighed at this. "Unfortunately, my world was destroyed."

"Well, I'm sorry to 'ear that." Alvin stated

"Don't be," replied Eggman, "I'm the one who destroyed it."

Everyone stared at the madman as he cackled to himself, utterly shaken by what he had just said.

"Only I was supposed to survive the destruction, but my blasted enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog an—" He stopped as everyone started laughing at him.

" Wait, your tellin' me you got outsmarted by a 'edge'og? Alvin asked between fits of laughter.

Eggman frowned at this. "Yes, he's much smarter than you'd think, he can even talk."

At the mention of "talking animals" the group continued to giggle, but after seeing the severity in his face they calmed down.

"Continue..." Said Alvin. With this, Eggman continued.

"Sonic and two of his friends came after me and nearly destroyed my destructive explosion, but he did manage to reset it before my robots," he pointed to the metal behemoth behind him ",almost killed them. However, they transported all living and mechanical beings from my world to yours. All I know now is that Sonic and his friends have found refuge on the Isle of Berk, the home of your enemies, Stoick the Vast and his runt son, Hiccup."

Alvin's face tensed at the mention of his worst enemies. "So why have you come to me?"

"Because…" Eggman retorted, "if we join forces, your dragons and soldiers, my armies of machinery, they will stand no chance. Berk will be yours, Sonic's secrets will be mine and revenge for all of us, who have been made fools of. This time evil will triumph!"

Alvin's frown was replaced by a wide grin. "Well then, it seems we 'ave a deal. Welcome to our "family" Egg-man."

Eggman and Alvin started to chuckle. Soon Dagur, Savage, Mildew, and Ingrid joined in. Their chuckles soon grew into maniacal laughter that resounded over the whole island, as the darkness swooped over the land.

* * *

**And so, the story truly begins**

**I would like to thank Fareway19 for beta-ing my stories. Rock on****_._**

**_Fareway19_****: And I apologize for being late to beta this awesome chapter. **


	7. Author's Note

**Wow. I've already typed 6 chapters. This story is going smoothly, and we're nowhere near the end.**

**Dreamworks and Sega have offered to make this a movie, with the cast of HTTYD returning, and casting for Sonic and friends, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Keke Palmer as Amy, John DiMaggio as Dr. Eggman, Amy Palant as Tails, Rebecca Honig as Cream, Josh Gad as Silver, Angelina Jolie as Rouge, Danny McBride as Knuckles,Mila Kunis an Blaze and Morgan Freeman or Kirk Thornton as Shadow.**

**Of course, this is a joke, but wouldn't it be awesome. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapters will return every weekend, hopefully.**


	8. Darkening Plot

**At the end of each story, there will be a chapter, not actually connected to the current story, but will connect with the next.**

**Disclaimer: Pff, I don't even own half of the ideas in this story, so what would make you think I own HTTYD or Sonic.**

* * *

Sonic, who was now sitting up in the bed he originally lay in, looked up and down his battered body. His midsection was wrapped tightly in bandages, blood staining some sections of it, his legs were covered in a blanket, but they didn't seem to be in pain, which was a good thing, and his left arm was completely wrapped in gauze and a sling. On his left sat a chair holding his shoes and gloves, which had obviously been cleaned while he was unconscious.

He then peered to his right and saw Knuckles and Tails, half dazed, but awake and patched up similar to him.

"Guys, you're alive." Sonic said in relief.

"I'm so relieved to see you awake too Sonic." Said Tails, whose forehead was wrapped in gauze much like Sonic's arm.

"Thanks 'lil bud." Sonic half-chuckled.

He then noticed Knuckles heavily limping over to a chair before Astrid grabbed him and lay him down.

"You need to rest longer." Astrid reprimanded.

"Let me GO!" Knuckles shouted, quite agitated by his current disability.

"I said rest."

"But I…"

"REST!"

Knuckles grumpily accepted and allowed himself to relax, but not before saying, "Eggman's gonna pay."

Sonic Looked over to Hiccup and Astrid, who looked confused.

"Who's Eggman?"

* * *

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The six figures stood around the stone table cackling over their new found alliance.

"So, 'ow do you plan on capturing Berk." Alvin asked.

"And get me Hiccup's Night Fury." Dagur followed.

"And destroy your nemesis. All in one!" Ingrid finished.

Eggman turned to his fellow villains, "All in good time, all in good time."

* * *

The three creatures walked through the thick brush of the unknown territory they were forced to.

"Damn that pompous buffoon." Shadow shouted as he punched a tree as if it were a pillow.

"Calm down, Shadow." Blaze reprimanded.

"WHY!"

"Violence never solved anything." Silver joined in.

"It usually does when I whoop Egghead's butt." Shadow finished the argument.

Then, out of nowhere, the group heard whispering coming from a bush near by, and then out burst.

"AMY?"  
"VANILLA?"  
"CREAM AND CHEESE?"

* * *

**Ta-da**

**Today, we included Shadow, Blaze and Silver as our new characters and the reappearance of Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese.**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Flashbacks

**Yay. Chapter 8. Flashback time (starts doing a conga line). You should expect this stuff from me. For those of you who are fans of Riders/Defenders of Berk, I'm more deranged than Dagur.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, except idea and 50 percent of my half OC, Ingrid.**

* * *

"...and I end up winning against him, until now." Sonic finished his description of Eggman.

Hiccup and Astrid were now sitting on chairs listening to Sonic, shocked at this pathetic madman's scheming for world domination.

"So, what exactly happened to leave you in, well "this" condition?" Astrid motioned to Sonic's wounds, as well as his friends.

Sonic sighed, but seemed determined to tell his story. He sat himself up using his good arm and began his story.

* * *

WHOOOOOOSH!

Sonic sped past the large crops of Mobius, hearing Eggman was up to another genius plan of his.

Behind him flew the Tornado, Tails and Knuckles piloting it.

"Sonic, Eggman's base is in range" shouted Tails.

However, before anyone could react, a rocket struck the Tornado, blowing it down into the field in a ball of fire.

"TAILS! KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed for his friends before running towards the wreckage.

He reached the flaming heap to see Knuckles, limping from the wreck and carrying an unconscious Tails.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles and helped him away from the wreck.

He sat Knuckles down and turned to see a massive robot and behind it, a circular purple vortex, Eggman clicking controls right beside it.

Sonic turned over to Knuckles, who was checking Tails' wounds.

"Sonic, go!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"No!" Sonic shouted. "I'm not leaving you here, your hurt."

"Just go! I'll be fine." Knuckles insisted

Sonic decided it was best to not argue and he went to fight Eggman.

The robot Eggman had constructed, was much more destructive than his usual ones.

Sonic tried to land a final punch, but the bot bashed him hard in the arm, breaking the bone and dislocating his shoulder, before firing a shrapnel grenade at him. Despite putting Sonic in a weak state, the shrapnel had mostly destroyed the portal controls.

"You fool!" Eggman shouted at the robot.

The last thing Sonic did before finding himself in that snowy field, was shield his eyes from the bright light coming from that purple vortex.

* * *

"...and that's all I remember." Sonic finished.

Astrid and Hiccup just continued to sit there and mill over in their heads.

Hiccup folded his left leg onto his lap and Sonic noticed his prosthetic.

"Whoa, what happened to your foot?" Sonic questioned.

Hiccup looked at him, confused, that is until his eyes traveled to his fake leg.

"Oh, that. Lost it in an explosion." Hiccup said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Wow, sorry." Sonic replied.

"It's okay, you had no part in it." Hiccup reassured.

Just then, something jumped from the rafters and landed beside Hiccup.

"AHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as the thing frightened him—and his friends—half to death.

"Calm down, it's okay; he won't hurt you." Hiccup tried to calm down Sonic.

"What is that?" Sonic half-choked out the words.

"This is Toothless." Hiccup smiled looking at his best bud."He's my dragon."

Sonic looked back at the creature and saw that it was midnight blue, with massive, acid green eyes and large dilated pupils. It had large wings, a tail with two fins—one of which, was red—and was giving Sonic a massive, gummy smile.

Sonic giggled at this and Hiccup and Astrid grinned as each of their patients smiled at Toothless, except Knuckles, who refused to grin and as such got a face full of dragon saliva, to which everyone except Knuckles burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah, very funny." Knuckles sarcastically stated as he wiped off the saliva, though he half grinned at the dragon.

"But dragons don't exist where we come from." Tails commented.

"Perhaps you've just never seen one. Toothless is a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but he's pretty much a softy aren't you bud?" Hiccup then then proceeded to scratch under Toothless' chin, which was satisfied by a pleasures coo.

The front door suddenly opened to reveal a massive man, wearing a teal tunic, large boots, a large viking helmet and a thick fur cape. Most of the man's face was covered by a glorious reddish beard, and he spoke in a thick Scottish accent. "How're they doing Hiccup?"

"They're fine, dad." Hiccup answered

"Oh, alright. Good to know." Stoick replied as he entered the house and hung up his cloak.

Hiccup turned back to Sonic and his friends. "Guys, this is Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and my dad."

"Hey." Sonic said.

"MOTHER OF THOR! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREYJA?" Stoick yelled as he backed up into a wall.

"DAD! Calm down." Hiccup said, hoping his father would recover from the shock.

"Son, I swear, I heard it talk."

"I have a name, you know." Sonic retorted, to which Stoick flinched.

"Yes dad, we know they can talk. I was just as shocked as you were."

"That's an overstatement." Tails added in, to which Sonic, Knuckles and Astrid giggled at.

" Dad, it's okay." Hiccup reassured.

Stoick caught his breath and walked over to them. He still appeared to be shaken, but his appearance hid most of this.

"So sorry; I'm Stoick the Vast, Chieftain of Berk. And who might you be?"

"I'm Knuckles,"

"I'm Tails,"

"And my name is Sonic."

"I'm pleased to meet you all. I suggest you relax for now and give your bodies a chance to heal." No one seemed to argue and Stoick turned to leave. I'll likely see you later, son." Stoick called as he left them in the house.

"Well, it's about time for breakfast. Would you care for some chicken soup?" Astrid asked the four of them. Everyone agreed and soon, Astrid was hacking chicken into a pot of boiling water, with salt, pepper, celery, onions and carrots.

* * *

The hedgehogs, rabbits, cat and chao had been walking for several hours now, and we're just about ready to give up.

"Shadow, I think we should stop for the night." suggested Silver.

"Very well. Let's—" Before Shadow could finish, Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LOOK!"

Everyone followed Amy and what they found, surprised them.

A large village stood in the valley below them. The houses were made out of wood, and at the back sat a set of doors in the side of the mountain. To the front lay a dock system and an expanse of ocean and opposite of their position was a forest. The houses had a layer of snow over top of them, suggesting that it snowed here as well.

Before anyone could say anything, Cream let out a scream. Everyone turned to be met by a group of men, wearing horned helmets. At the head of them, stood one with a missing arm and leg. The man seemed to be looking them over, and when he was done, he smiled at them.

"Ah! You must be looking for your friends." He said in a thick Scottish accent. "Follow Sven and I, we'll take you to the chief. Spitelout, continue the patrol." He said to the only member of the group sporting stubble over a beard. With this, Shadow and the others followed to the village, unaware of what friends they meant.

* * *

**Yes!**

**Longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**God bless you all.**


	10. Gothi? Cosmo?

**If any of you have seen Race to Fireworm Island, you should know it was very heartwarming and touching and that Spitelout can shove his face up his own...**

**Anyway, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Astrid poured out the hot chicken soup into five bowls and left the rest in the pot.

Once everyone had a bowl, Astrid sat next to Hiccup and continued to ask questions. The two learned that they came from a 'country' named Mobius, a place Eggman was constantly trying to invade. They learned that many of Sonic's friends lived in Mobius and that they hadn't been seen since the battle.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Astrid cut in.

She walked up to Tails and gave him the seed, "I found this by you, almost forgot to give it back."

Tails eyes widened when he saw this, "Thank you!" He blurted and reached out to grab it.

Once it was in his palm, it started to glow. The seed suddenly spoke, "Gothi!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were utterly confused, "What does that mean?" They asked.

"Well," Astrid answered, "Gothi is the village healer."

* * *

Soon, Gothi was at the hut, inspecting the seed. She had been doing so since she arrived and was still doing it. Finally, she handed the seed to Astrid and wrote something in her sand pile. Hiccup read it as he had learned to understand Gothi's glyphs from Gobber.

"She needs to do something with it," Hiccup finished.

With this, Gothi filled a bowl with hot water and pulling a flower of teal petals.

She picked a petal and placed it on her tongue before swallowing it.

"Perfect," Gothi actually spoke.

"Wait! You can talk!" Astrid was shocked at this.

Gothi simply, yet happily, pointed at the herb. She had returned to her muteness.

With that said -or not said- she placed the flower in the water and then the seed, which she then crushed with her cane.

"NOOOO!" Tails shouted as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Before anyone could react, however, the water glowed a fluorescent green and, miraculously, the form of a body started to appear. Seconds later, Cosmo fell onto the bed in front of her, that being Tails'.

"Tails?" Cosmo was looking at him.

"C-Cosmo?"

* * *

"Why ees zee trees so covered in zee snow?" Questioned Antionne D'Coolette as he, Bunnie, Sally and Rouge made their way down the path of footprints they had found.

"I don' think we're any where near Mobius anymore, shugah," Bunnie answered her husband's question.

They quickly entered the village and saw the many inhabitants from behind the houses.

" I've seen people before, but never dressed in such ways like this," noted Rouge.

"Perhaps they just have different styles here, Rouge," Sally added.

"No way. these people look like Vikings," Bunnie answered as she watched a boy and girl -blonde and in their teens- beating each other up.

"Wait, Vikings. oh non! We 'ave traveled back EENTO ZEE TIME!" Antionne screamed the last part

"Shhhhh!" All three girls tried to calm down Antionne, but they noticed something that made them turn back around.

They saw two large vikings, one of which was an apparent amputee, and following them was Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese.

"Look, they are 'ere, but where is Soneec or Tails and Knuckles?" Antionne questioned.

"Let's have a look shall we." Sally suggested, leading the others to the group.

"Shadow, Silver," Sally whispered as she and the others joined the larger group.

"Sally, good to see you." Shadow replied.

"Have you seen Sonic yet?" Silver questioned.

"Non. 'Ave you?" Antionne asked.

"No, I'm really worried," Amy answered.

Sally saw their worries and tried to lighten the subject.

"So, where are they taking us," she asked, genuinely interested in where they were now headed.

"I'm not exactly sure," Shadow answered, " They're apparently taking us to their chief's house."

"Oh non! Pourquoi font-ils cela?" Antionne accidentally spoke in French.

"Calm down, honey!" Bunnie placed her robotic arm on Antionne's shoulder.

Antionne continued to pant, "Okay, okay, I am good."

Soon they were walking past the docks and into the centre of town. It included many shops and houses including a large forge with a tooth sign hanging over the door. There was also a couple stands open in the early morning light including a carving stand and a food stand. All this time they felt as if unseen eyes were watching them from the crevices and dark alleys of the buildings. The fact was, it was true.

Soon, they arrived at a set of large wooden doors which the two Vikings went through and came back with sandwiches of chicken for all of them.

Once finished their meal, the creatures continued to follow these men down the stairs and up to a fairly larger, more opulent house, perched on a hill and higher than the rest of the buildings in Berk.

The two Vikings stared at the creatures before smiling and speaking yet again.

"More of you, eh," the amputated Viking spoke, "Well then, good luck to you all. If you ever need my assistance again, but I doubt you will, just ask around town for Gobber, okay."

Shadow and the others smiled at the men and nodded to show their appreciation before watching the men go their separate ways. The amputee headed for the blacksmiths hut, while the other man went in the direction of the docks.

The group then turned back to the large, stone and wood house ahead of them. The house looked wee kept and clean and while small, still seemed quite quaint

"Should we go in?" Sally asked.

No one seemed to be afraid -minus Antionne- and Shadow opened the door.

What they saw, relieved, confused and shocked them.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were in beds, wrapped in bandages and were accompanied by two humans and to everyone's shock and happiness...

"Cosmo?"

* * *

**Well, what do you think. A chapter of magic, plant people and old healers who are supposed to be mute, but won't stay that way. Also, the characters Antionne D'Coolette, Bunnie D'Coolette, Sally Acorn and Rouge the Bat. Quite an eventful chapter, if I do say so, myself.**

**Please Review. PLEEAASE!**


	11. They Don't Like Yak-Nog?

**Okay, I'm going to need to speed the story up, so this will be the last chapter for character introduction.**

**Ruff, Tuff. Take it away.**

**Uh, what?**

**(sigh) just read the script.**

**Oh, okay, um, so, he doesn't own us...**

**...Yeah, and neither do any of you, don't think you do or ever will.**

**Okay guys, sorry. Tuff, I'm gonna kick your butt.**

* * *

The fact Cosmo was sitting in front of Tails both shocked him and made his insides boil with joy.

Before he could say anymore, she gripped him tightly in a hug. Pain seared through his ribs and body, but he didn't want to let go. He had longed to see her again and wished to be with her once more. He eventually loosened and looked into her sparkling blue eyes, realizing they were no illusion. He smiled as tears of joy welled up in his eyes; she smiled back and started to tear up as well.

"Cosmo?" Tails heard Sonic, Knuckles and his other friends, whom he guessed had survived their journey and had found their way.

Cosmo looked around at the group and smiled.

"H-Hi guys, I'm back,"

* * *

It took a while for the others to believe their eyes, that Cosmo was alive, and it took the villagers just as long to get used to the talking animals walking around the village. The Mobians quickly learned about the dragons and warmed up to them-minus Antionne, who nearly fainted when anything larger than a Terror got close to him.

The Mobians split into groups, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, Antionne and Bunnie staying with Fishlegs, Silver, Blaze with the twins, Knuckles and Rouge with Snotlout, Shadow and Sally with Astrid and Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo with Hiccup and Stoick.

Tails and Cosmo spent most of their time eating snowberries, chatting with Hiccup and Astrid about the dragons living on Berk and spending time together. They had become inseparable and as such never stayed away from each other for too long.

* * *

Sonic walked with Amy, Hiccup and Astrid through the village, trying to fiddle with the bandages wrapped around his left arm. Most of his injuries had healed, but his arm was still broken and with that being said he needed to keep it wrapped in a splint.

"Urgh, why won't it heal?" He moaned, unhappy at his disability.

"You just need a little more time to heal," Hiccup reminded, "For Thor's sake, I lost a leg and I recovered."

"Touché, I don't know what I'd do without my legs," Sonic finished, giving Hiccup a smile.

"Well, I'm thirsty, who wants Yak-nog," Astrid asked the group.

"Oh, uh... we'd love to but Sonic and I need to... uh... do something, bye!" Hiccup and Sonic started backing away, before making a full-out sprint.

"What's with them?" Astrid Questioned.

"I think they don't like Yak-nog," Amy admitted.

"What?"

* * *

Once they were out of Astrid's eyesight, Hiccup and Sonic slowed down and headed back to Hiccup's house. Outside, Toothless was finishing a pile of fish for lunch. Next to him, was Gobber who turned to see Hiccup.

"Oh, Hiccup, 'ave you seen me lucky skivvies?" He asked.

"Um, did you check Phil?" Hiccup asked, much to Sonic's confusion.

"Maybe?" Gobber answered before limping off to the forge.

"Okay, do you want to have a ride, Sonic? I think you're ready to," Hiccup asked.

"Do I ever," Sonic answered.

* * *

Once, they had finished the flight, it was getting late. Sonic had held onto Hiccup tightly, but otherwise, had a fairly good time-minus the free fall over the ocean.

"That was awesome, maybe I should get a dragon?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but no dragon can beat Toothless for speed," Hiccup answered, "and he's the only known existing Night Fury."

"Oh," Sonic replied, "That's unfortunate,"

"Yeah, well, let's get back to the house. I hear that Amy is going to make something called a "Chilly Dog," Hiccup answered with a smile on his face.

"Chili Dogs! Alright!" Sonic shouted, "Let's go!"

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING, EGGMAN!" Alvin exclaimed at the many glowing buttons and electric screens.

"Why thank you very much," Eggman followed before letting out a hearty laugh, "It runs on electricity."

"Wait!" Ingrid cut in, "How did you summon the power of Thor to power these machines?"

Eggman picked up two suitcases, one silver, one gold, with black markings and made of metal, before heading over to a curtain. He placed them to the side and grabbed the curtain. He quickly pulled it away to reveal a large glass screen, behind it, four Skrills flew about The large cavern.

"These dragons, called Skrills give off plenty of energy," Eggman stated as he plugged cords into the two cases. He then pulled a lever, which transferred a small amount of energy into the two boxes. In seconds they burst into two robots, one, short, and silver, the other, tall and gold.

"These two are called Decoe and Bocoe, boys, get Bokkun, would you?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, Dr. Eggman," they replied in unison before heading off.

"'Ow goes the fleet, Dagur?" Alvin asked Dagur, who had just come into the refitted hall.

"Everything is finished. Six hundred regular, four hundred galleons, two hundred iron dreadnaughts..."

"...And our leading vessel," Eggman pointed at the screen, showing the gigantic, moving, fortress, being molded out of Gronckle iron. Each of them marvelled at the size of it.

"And believe me. There will be many more additions to this army, just you wait," Eggman continued before turning back to the screen. "I'm coming for you, Sonic," he said with pure malice in his voice.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Well, that was sure cheery, wasn't it.**

**Yes, the Villains are amassing their armies. And this whole alliance will get larger as the stories continue. Soon it will include villains, like Pitch Black, Israphel, Tai Lung and Shen, and others.**


	12. Get Your Dragons!

**Okay Guys, Chapter 12 is here.**

**Um, so, Snotlout tripped Hiccup on the stairs, so Astrid will be delivering the disclaimer.**

**"I'm owned By DreamWorks as our the other teens, and Sonic and his friends are by Sega."**

**Yes, a professional ans...**

**"...And if you say otherwise-sharpens axe-I'll find you."**

**Urgh**

* * *

Stoick looked down upon the sausages, lying in buns and covered with chunky red sauce and melted cheese in front of him. He wasn't fond of the new or unusual, which you could see on his face. An example of this was having to care for his son after his beloved wife, Val, went missing during one of many crusades. He was brought out of thought by his son, who waved his hand in front of his dad's face.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh nothin', son," Stoick answered back.

"Well, don't just stare at it; eat it!" Amy shouted at them.

Sonic took two from his plate and finished them in seconds.

"Always amazing, Amy," Sonic commented, to which Amy blushed heavily.

On the other side of the table, Tails and Cosmo were feeding each other with the chili dogs. Toothless lay in the corner eating a large pile of fish, which was supplied by the village fishermen Bucket and Mulch.

Hiccup took a bite and his face lit up; never before had he eaten something so delicious as this.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing!" he said, his mouth half full, "Dad, you've got to try this."

Stoick reluctantly picked one up and took a bite. "Mother of Thor, I've never eaten such a delicacy," Stoick finished the dog before stuffing more into his face.

Amy giggled, "Glad you like them."

Once finished, Astrid, who had helped prep the meal and sat with Hiccup while they ate, brought in a large bowl of snowberries, to which, Toothless jumped at, but was stopped by Hiccup.

Before anyone could touch the berries, however, something dark blue in color flew down the chimney and landed on the table. It had large, pointy ears and a greenish-blue satchel, strung over his shoulder.

"Bokkun?" Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo questioned.

"Who?" Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid asked in unison.

The others seemed to not notice as Bokkun pulled out a small box with a glass front and placed it in front of them.

"Message from Dr. Eggman," he stated in his high voice, pushing a button which brought the screen to life.

"Well, well, well; good to see you, Sonic," Eggman followed this with a laugh.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"That's Eggman? You're right, he's REALLY fat," Astrid commented.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, Ms. Hofferson," Eggman spoke back.

"H-How do you..." Astrid started before Eggman cut in.

"Please, it's not hard to know who you are, or Hiccup and Stoick for that matter," he pointed them out.

"What in the name of Leif Ericson do you want?" Stoick shouted in his most commanding tone.

"Simple," Eggman replied, "I've joined your enemies, and now, you're in for the fight of your life."

Eggman finished with his signature laugh and the screen died. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Bokkun fly back up the chimney.

Sonic, then realized something. "Get down!" he shouted, and him, Amy, Tails and Cosmo ducked onto the floor.

"Why?" The three asked.

Before they could explain, the thing blew up. Once the smoke cleared, the four on the floor stood up and looked at the three vikings. Their faces were dark grey, eyebrows singed, hair darkened and burnt and their expressions full of shock and surprise—with Stoick's included anger.

Then Stoick snapped, "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA BEAT THAT BLOATED BUFFOON TO A PULP!"

"Okay, change of plans. Tomorrow, you all get dragons," Hiccup wiped off the smoke, while Astrid felt around for her eyebrows and Stoick cursed under his breath.

"Really?!" Sonic asked

"Awesome!" They said in unison.

* * *

The next morning, the Mobians met in the Dragon Academy to tame their dragons. Hiccup had brought in a handful of Berk's many native dragons. Their were Zipplebacks, Nadders, a Whispering Death, Monstrous Nightmares and many others.

Sonic befriended the Skrill as it proved to be faster than the rest, and earned its respect by beating it in a race around the academy. He named him Turbo

The Whispering Death noticed how Shadow bore a similar color scheme to itself and let Shadow touch him on the nose to which it fondly cooed. He named him Shredder.

Amy noticed how beautiful the Nadder was and was allowed to brush its spikes down. She named her Sparkle.

Knuckles found the Nightmare was just as stubborn as himself- though, he would never admit being stubborn To anyone. He named him Furious.

Tails and Cosmo found a very clever Zippleback that could multiply large calculations in its mind-well, minds-and scratch it into the stone. They named him Albert and Einstein, which confused everyone, except Tails and Cosmo.

Cream, Cheese and Antionne got Terrible Terrors as Antionne was too afraid and Cream was too young to fly the large dragons. They named them Graham Crackers and Liberté.

Rouge and Vanilla chose to not get dragons as Vanilla had no use for one and Rouge could already fly.

Silver played around with one of the Gronckles and chose to give it a nice scratch. He named him Basher.

Blaze gave a Timberjack the best scratch it had ever experienced. She called her Sharpwing.

Sally tamed a Thunderdrum by being louder than it and proving that nothing can beat her in an argument. She called him Screech.

Bunnie went one-on-one with a Typhoomerang. If she won, she got to keep it. She named him Wrangler.

Soon, they were all talking to each other and/or feeding the dragons. Then Hiccup addressed them all.

"Okay, guys. Now that you have your dragons tamed, you need to learn to ride them. Tomorrow, we take our first flight," he stated to which everyone cheered happily.

* * *

"So, this alternate world that you come from. Are there others?" Alvin asked.

"Well, yes, thousands in fact," Eggman answered, "There are one's where animals talk, like mine. There are ones, covered in ice, still in the Dark Ages, far in the future and even ones made out of square blocks."

"Wow! Is it possible to visit these worlds?" Dagur questioned.

"Of course, but not until the portal has been repaired," Eggman pointed to the damaged portal.

Just then, Ingrid came into the hall, lightly panting and heading over to Eggman.

"We've caught it," she said to them.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, just a little something for us to use, follow me," Eggman insisted

Alvin and Dagur followed Eggman to the beach to find a massive dragon, at least sixty meters in length, wrapped in chains. It was white, with piercing red eyes, giant wings, prominent chin and very reminiscent of a Whispering Death. Beside it lay three normal Whispering Deaths.

"What is that?" Both Alvin and Dagur marvelled at the struggling beast.

"It is a mutation of a Whispering Death, more commonly known as the Screaming Death." Eggman happily grinned. And we're gonna tame it.

Eggman, Alvin, Dagur and Ingrid along with Savage and Mildew held out their hands to let it sniff them. Soon, the dragon inched forward and let them each touch its nose. Then, the soldiers loosened the chains off and the Screaming Death bowed its head to them. They all started to maliciously laugh, very pleased with their triumphs.

"This world will fall to us and then the next one and the next one," Eggman followed this with yet another gloating laugh.

* * *

Hiccup pulled out his wool vest, deciding it wasn't cold enough to need his fur vest and lead Toothless outside before climbing on.

"Let's go, bud," He said, and Toothless flew quickly to the arena.

Once inside, Hiccup was joined by Astrid, the teens and the others. Everyone was eagerly feeding their dragons before their first flight. Cream, Antionne, Vanilla and Cheese were going to stay behind to care for the Terrors, but the others were going to learn to fly.

"Alright, just tell your dragons to follow us," Hiccup gestured to the other teens on dragons, " Once in the air, we start class."

With that, they took off; up into the spiraling clouds.

* * *

Within minutes they were ready to start class.

"Okay then; today, we'll work on some trust exercises. Who's ready for free-falling," Hiccup asked.

"Are you insane? We'll die," Amy screamed.

"You have to trust your dragon," Astrid said back to them.

With that, Hiccup and Astrid unclipped themselves from their dragons and leaped off towards the ocean below, their dragons following in quick pursuit.

Everyone watched as the two figures fell further and further until finally, just before they fell into the icy cold ocean, the dragons flew under, the teens returned to their saddles, and they pulled up quickly. Soon, they were back with the rest of the group.

Hiccup turned back to see their stunned faces.

"That was crazy," Sonic stated.

"No," Hiccup countered, "Crazy, by definition, is Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Hey, we take offense to that," Ruff shouted.

"Do we?" Asked Tuff.

"Well," Astrid stated, "Who's next?"

* * *

**Yes!**

**I've completed my first chapter over 1500 words.**

**hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Ghost Pains

Okay guys, it's already chapter 12. Thank you so much. A special thanks to Fareway19, my beta writer and pen pal, and SpiritofSilverWater, my most avid reader and giant Silver the Hedgehog fan. Also a huge shout out to all of you. I offer all of you digital chili dogs, but don't tell Sonic.

Disclaimer: Hiccup, Sonic, your turn.

Hiccup: Sonic and the Mobians are owned by SEGA...

Sonic: ... And Hiccup, the teens and the dragons are owned by DreamWorks.

What do you think, a professional disclaimer by cartoon characters, you don't get many of those, do you.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic saw the dark blue ocean below him speeding closer and closer to him. Despite being fairly afraid, he knew he had to trust his instincts and Hiccup.

Just a few feet from the water, Turbo pulled up and caught Sonic on his back, before heading back to the rest of the group.

"That was AWESOME!" Sonic shouted to Hiccup before patting Turbo on the head, "Good job, Turbo."

"Okay, now that's done, we'll take some time to improve our stability and then we'll call it a day," Hiccup shouted back.

* * *

The Mobians practiced flying through the sea pillars and at the end, watched the teens do stunts using their dragons, the best being Astrid, who managed a handstand and a somersault, and Hiccup, who managed to jump off Toothless and run atop one of the formations before clipping back on to Toothless.

Once done, they said goodnight to the dragons-the teens took them home-and went their separate ways to the village.

Hiccup, Sonic, Astrid and Toothless walked to the forge as Hiccup had something that he wanted to show them. They walked into the main room and waited while Hiccup grabbed the thing from his personal drawing room.

"What do you think it is?" Sonic asked Astrid.

"With Hiccup, it could be anything," Astrid answered, "A catapult, crossbow, a dual-bladed sword, again, it could be anything."

Toothless cooed, as if he were agreeing with Astrid. Then, Hiccup came back into the room wearing an armor costume.

The suit seemed fairly light, mostly being made out of leather. He still wore his green tunic and tan belt, as well as a long sleeved leather vest, metal shoulder plates, gauntlets and kneecap plates, with leather leg guards and a metal boot over his prosthetic. In his hands, he held a gleaming silver shield with an image of Toothless painted over it, and a helmet which concealed the face of its wearer.

"Armour? What's that for?" Astrid and Sonic asked in unison, with confusion. Toothless' eyes were slightly squinted and he had turned his head to one side.

"Well, we know you have fought against Eggman, but we might not be able to fight him without our dragons, so this is just meant to give extra protection while in battle," Hiccup answered.

"Good idea, Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Thank you, milady," Hiccup thanked, "The other suits are completed, so you can check them out."

Sonic smiled at Hiccup and gave him a high five.

"Well, I'm hungry, who's up for chili dogs?" Sonic asked.

" I'm up for it," Hiccup answered, "How about you, Astrid?"

Astrid came back, wearing her armor, to try it out, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Tails and Cosmo walked through the forests of Berk to the Cove and opened a picnic basket. They sat down next to each other and gazed up at the moon, eating snowberries as they did so.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cosmo spoke to Tails.

"It is. It's breathtaking," Tails answered, "but I know something more breathtaking than that."

Cosmo and Tails stared longingly into each other's eyes. They leaned in, closer and closer.

"It's you," Tails finished.

Cosmo pulled Tails into a warm, sensitive and loving kiss, to which he complied with happily. They started to tear up with joy as their outlines were cast into the gleaming pond beside them.

* * *

The Screaming Death was having a hard time adjusting to the constant syringes being jabbed into its body, but it was coming to a stop. Eggman took one last syringe and place it into the giant machine. He then had some Outcast soldiers to bring it a yak to eat and started up the machine.

The others watched as blood and machine became one, and in the end, the dispenser dropped a capsule of blood red computer chips. Eggman placed one of these into each of the thirty unpowered robotic dragons in front of him. All of a sudden, each machine started to flap its wings up and down and their bodies lifted off the smooth stone floor. Their eyelids opened to reveal red, glowing robotic eyes that could burrow and instil fear into the strongest and the most evil vikings.

"By the strength of Magni," Alvin marveled.

"For years I have wanted this, to be able to construct such marvels, such feats of power and genius, and now I have finally done it. I have created, a robotic sentient being. A creature of metal, but nonetheless a creature. Amazing!" Eggman applauded himself, "Soon we will see them in action. Very soon."

* * *

Hiccup screamed in pain and fell out of his bed. His ghost foot was in tremendous pain and it felt as if the remaining stump had been crushed. Using his hand, he quickly pulled himself to his bedside table and grabbed the herbs, Gothi had given him for ghost pains. He rubbed it in and the pain started to recede. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped the stump, which he could now feel the blood pumping through heavily.

As he wrapped his leg, he remembered what Gothi had said-or not said-about severe ghost pains, like the one he just experienced. They were usually an omen of an uprising evil. He had felt them several times, including before he had met Alvin.

He realized that there must have been something done on Outcast Island. Something that had given them a greater power. Something that could turn the odds in their favor. Hiccup rolled over and milled it over in his mind. He thought about it until he settled down into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Well, it is becoming darker and darker with each chapter. I hope it is still enjoyable to read.

Ty everyone.

Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan


	14. What is that?

**Woo hoo!**

**Chapter 14, c.10,000 words, where does the time go.**

**Well, I've started planning for my next story, called Dragons Live Among the Ice.**

**As you could guess, it is a crossover between HTTYD and Ice Age.**

**Anywho! I need to focus on this story right now, so...**

**Okay let's do the disclaimer, Amy.**

**Okay, we're owned by SEGA and the Vikings are owned by Dreamworks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play some whack 'a' mole.**

**You didn't need to add that, Amy.**

**I know.**

**:|**

**Okay everyone, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Toothless watched as his rider attempted and failed to get out of bed, falling back and gripping his leg in pain. He had seen his master in pain before, but never to such an extent. He walked over to the drawing table and grabbed "his" Hiccup's leather satchel of herbs and placed it beside Hiccup, on his bedside.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup thanked and started to rub in the soothing herbs.

The fact his ghost leg was still searing with pain did little to reassure him nothing was wrong. He placed the bandages and prosthetic on his stump again before hobbling painfully over to the wardrobe. There, he grabbed the crutch he had kept from his recovery after the Red Death and used it to limp down the stairs.

Stoick, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo and Amy were already eating breakfast at the table, talking amongst themselves when they spotted Hiccup limping down the stairs.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted in horror at seeing his son in such a pained state.

He quickly stood up and went over to his son, knocking over Sonic and Tails in the process.

"Dad, be careful!" Hiccup said as he helped his friends up off the ground.

"What happened to you, son?" Stoick looked down at his son's bandaged limb-or remaining limb.

"It's my ghost foot," Hiccup hissed as he put too much pressure on the weakened foot.

"But, it's never been this severe before." Stoick pressed.

"That's why I'm worried," Hiccup answered as he sat down at the table and leaned his crutch against the wall, "It only hurts when something bad's gonna happen, and if my theory is correct, the more it hurts, the worse it will be."

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed from outside of the house. Everyone made for the door and ran out to find several of the houses around the plaza blazing with fire; their occupants, fortunately, escaping from their ruined houses.

Hiccup threw his crutch to the floor and climbed onto Toothless, being careful to not put too much pressure on his still throbbing foot.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Stoick asked.

"Fighting that dragon!" Hiccup finished, flying up into the sky.

The others followed Hiccup's direction and what they saw made their hearts skip a beat. A massive, metal, machine-like dragon, with white metal plating and glowing, blood red eyes.

"Mother of Thor!" Stoick said under his breath before climbing onto Thornado and flying to the plaza as well.

* * *

Astrid and the other teens had just finished putting out the fire, when Stoick arrived.

"Fishlegs, you and the other teens get the rest of the dragons. Astrid, let's give Hiccup a hand." Stoick ordered.

"You heard the chief," Astrid added before parting the others to help Stoick and Hiccup.

"Oh, Thor! What is it?" Astrid asked.

"It's a robot!" the others heard Sonic shout from the back of Turbo, "An Eggman robot to be exact."

"Great!" Hiccup sarcastically remarked, "Just what we need."

The beast opened its mouth to let out a column of blazing fire.

* * *

The others were soon in the air, ready to attack the metal beast. It was already combating Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Sonic and seemed unmoved by their attacks.

"Toothless, Barrel Roll, multiple shots," Hiccup shouted, to which Toothless performed the move with finesse and agility. It didn't even make a dent.

"Hiccup, let's try a combination!" Stoick urged, to which Hiccup nodded in agreement.

This strike managed to imbalance the dragon fairly well, giving Hiccup an idea that could possibly give them a better chance at beating it.

"Everyone, focus your dragon's firepower on the chest!" Hiccup ordered, to which all of the dragons gathered up their firepower and released it onto the abomination. Once the flames and smoke cleared, the dragon was still hovering with its wings, but there was a massive hole in its chest the combined firepower had made.

"Toothless, now!" At this, Toothless shot a plasma blast into the cavity and the creature screeched a loud, horrible and disembodied roar before keeling over and crashing down into the stone plaza below. The riders landed around it, Hiccup-leaning on Toothless for support-and peered at the mech dragon as its piercing eyes, flickered and died out. Then, suddenly, the eyes flickered on and off, soon beginning to steadily speed up.

"Everyone, on your dragons!" Hiccup shouted, flying up ahead of the rest, as the eyes continued their flickering.

Then, the machine exploded scorching the stonework of the plaza and destroying the abandoned stalls, as well as Gobber's clothing line.

The riders landed back down into the damaged plaza and surveyed the scorched remains of the dragon. All that remained of the robot, was a black outline, and it's charred, severed head. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the beasts destruction.

Hiccup suddenly felt relief in his leg and realized he was able to walk comfortably on it.

"Hiccup, are you okay?!" Stoick stated in relief that his son wasn't in any more pain.

"I'm fine, dad," Hiccup replied, to which, his father gripped him in a death hug, "Ahhh! Dad! In more pain!" Hiccup groaned.

"Looks like we got rid of that problem," Stoick stated.

"Not exactly," Hiccup responded, "I don't think that we've seen the last of one of these," he gestured to the remains."

"He's right, you know," Sonic added, "If I know Egg-head, he's probably got at least a hundred of these things ready to fight. It's only a matter of time now."

As Sonic said this, darkening clouds circled over Berk and thunder rumbled overhead.

* * *

"They are definitely brave, I'll give them that," Eggman was surveying the fight that had taken place between the dragons, "Quite intelligent too, if you ask me."

"I don't need to hear compliments about that runt." Alvin spat.

"Well, why don't you look on the bright side," Eggman responded.

"What bright side?" Alvin retorted, "And in case you haven't noticed yet, I have trouble with looking on the bright side, right Mildew?"

"Right, Alvin." Mildew rubbed his still bruised cheek as he responded to Alvin.

"This bright side," Eggman pressed a button and yet another hollowed out bunker appeared before their eyes. Inside, hundreds of these robotic dragons were being finished up and powered up.

"Once finished, the army will crush Sonic, Hiccup and their friends; victory will be ours!" Eggman finished, "I'd like to see them try to fight off our new army."

* * *

**Well this was an awesome chapter, wasn't it. I hope I'm not making it too long, but it needs to be said. This story is starting to slowly come to an end-like Brittany Spears career-I'm guessing around chapter 20. Despite this, Sonic and the others will still appear in the other stories, along with many characters from the rest of the series, throughout its course and will join in as a major character during the final story.**

**Until next time, have a good night, do sleep well and may God bless you all.**


End file.
